papa_louie_cutomersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson
ContentsEdit http://papalouie.wikia.com/wiki/Darren# hide *1 Darren *2 Contents *3 Appearance *4 Flipdeck Info *5 Orders *6 Next Chefs 2011 *7 Unlocakble toppings along with her *8 Gallery |} Ben TennysonEditEdit Ben Tennyson is a omnitrix hero boy who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She lives in room 1-3 with Roy. She is also the first and tutorial customer in Papa's Burgeria, Burgeria HD and Burgeria To Go! Ben Tennyson is a playable character in Papa's Freezeria. ContentsEditEdit http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Penny# hide *1 Appearance *2 Flipdeck Info *3 Orders *4 Ranks *5 Next Chefs 2011 *6 Trivia *7 Unlocakble toppings along with her *8 Gallery *9 Fan Images AppearanceEditEdit Ben Tennyson has brown hair. She wears a short sleeves White with black lines tee shirt with a brown belt upper trim with green jeans on the bottom, matching tee, pants, and black and white shoes with white laces. She first wore dark green, but now she wears lighter shades of green, such as lavender. Flipdeck InfoEditEdit Ben Tennyson is a Omnitrix boy who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Ben Tennyson quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were Gwen and Ben Tenynson Are Recenly Like Pretzels after thwarted when a flood of tourist arrived on the S.S. Louie. Ben Tennyson could not complain because she got to work with Rita, and soon the two started working. OrdersEditEdit *'Papa's Pizzeria': she orders a pizza with 8 Pepperonis, 8 Mushrooms, 8 Olives, cooked for 15 minutes, and cut into eighths. *'Papa's Burgeria, '''Burgeria HD, and Burgeria To Go!: she orders a bottom bun, medium patty, Ketchup, Onion, Cheese, Lettece, Tomato, Pickle, and top bun. *'Papa's Taco Mia!: she orders a soft shell taco with beef, loco mystery sauce, onions, pinto beans, tomatoes, and nacho cheese *Papa's Freezeria: she orders a medium cup with Banana syrup, Blueberries, Regular blend, whipped cream, strawberry syrup, sprinkles, banana, cherry, and a banana. *Papa's Pancakeria: she orders blueberry waffle, 4 bananas, and blueberry syrup, blueberry waffle, 4 strawberries, honey, Her drink is cranberry juice (small cup) with ice. *Papa's Wingeria: she orders 4 Wasabi Wings, 4 Wild Onion Wings, 4 Celeries, Kung Pao Dip, Ranch Dip, and Kung Pao Dip. *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun with Relish, Pineapple Relish,Wild Onion Sauce, Mustard, 3 Tomato Wedges, and Pickle She also orders Medium Tangerine Pop and Medium Cotton Puffs. *Papa's Pretzelria: Pretzel Sticks With Cinnamon, Bake Into Hard, Sugar, Awsome Sauce Dip, Medium Tangerine Pop *Papa's Suberia: Italian Bread, Chicken, Oil, Onion, Cheese, Wild Onion Sauce, Tomato, Pickle, Medium Tangerine Pop,Crunchitos Nacho Cheese *Papa's Smoothieria: Banana Strawberry Pineapple, Blend Regular *Papa's Frozen Yogurteria: Medium Cup, BlackBerries Sorbet, Chocolate Syrup, Blueberries (Cotton Puffs in other holiday), Gummy Worms, Banana, Gummy Worms. RanksEdit Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Rank: 6 Pizzeria Rank: 8 Burgeria Rank: 2 Taco Mia Rank: 32 Freezeria Rank: 1 Pancakeria:14 Burgeria HD Ipad: 4 Wingeria Rank: 45 Hot Doggeria Rank: 19 Pretzelria Rank: 15 Suberia Rank: 9 Smoothieria Rank: 6 Next Chefs 2011 Darren competed in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. She lost in the first round to Otto Lee. She finished in 27th place, along with Victor. Due to her working at the Freezeria, she could not compete in the 2012 tournament because they made a new rule saying that anybody who has already been a chef (Victor, Charlie, Jade, Clancy, Lucy, '''Ben Tennyson, Denise, Darren, Miranda, Mateo,Jill, Tom) can not run. Trivia **Gwen is her current sister. **She is the only customer who was the first customer in 3 games. However, she were the first customer in three games: Papa's Burgeria, Burgeria HD and Burgeria To Go!. **Before Freezeria, her hair was a bit reddish. Unlocakble toppings along with her **In Pancakeria, she is unlockable along with waffles. **In Hot Doggeria, she is unlockable along with pickles and pretzel bun. **With Omnitrix, she got some omni aliens are: wildmutt, four arms, grey matter, xlr8, upgrade, diamondhead, ripjaws, stinkfly, cannonbolt, wildvine, upchuck, way big, ghostfreak, and heatblast Gallery Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson Is Not Pleased. Ben Tennyson Thumbs up.png Ben Tennyson Unimpressed.png Ben Tennyson.jpg Ben Tennyson (With Omnitrix).jpg Ben Tennyson (Pizzeria Cameo).jpg Ben Tennyson's Hot Dog.PNG Ben Tennyson Excited.png Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Customers Category:Teenagers Category:Pizzeria Customers Category:Burgeria Customers Category:Burgeria HD Customers Category:Taco Mia Customers Category:Freezeria Customers Category:Pancakeria Customers Category:Wingeria Customers Category:Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Pretzelria Customers Category:Suberia Customers Category:Smoothieria Customers Category:PPD with New Looks Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition